Snakes Lily
by Angel Of Doom
Summary: Lily is a rich, sophisticated and extremely talented child but is she just a normal child or does she hold the key to many powers and secrets. Lily lost her father before she was born or did she?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unfortunately. I only won the plot!  
  
A young girl sat on her bed while reading her favourite book 'Pride and Prejudice'. She was 11 years old and had long curly red hair. She was very pretty and talented. She was you could say a child prodigy. People instantly fell in love with her, she had the kindest heart yet was very quick witted and independent. She had immensely hypnotizing deep green eyes that stood out a mile. Her name was Lily Rose Evans but to her family and friends she was known as Lils.  
  
Lily Evans was as normal as any other 10 year old apart from her immense talent but Lily was very special and extraordinary. She could talk to animals and dreamt of magical places where people could perform magic.  
  
Mysterious things always happened to Lily. When Lily was 9 she knocked over a candle and the kitchen caught fire surrounding her in a ring of fire. She was so scared that she curled up on the ground and fell unconscious. The next day she woke up and had found out that the fire had been extinguished mysteriously and she had somehow survived. When she was 6 she had been swimming in the lake outside her manor house she had swam into the middle of the great lake when she came into difficulties. She had only just learnt how to swim and wasn't very strong. She began losing her energy and became very tired and eventually her strength gave up on her and she slipped into darkness and began to drown. While she was sinking through the cold and deep depths she felt a strange power surround her and capture her. She began to rise up the water and soon broke to the surface. She rose on a spout of water light surrounding and warming her. She felt someone pick her up and walk on the air towards the lakeshore.  
  
Apart from these major events she had also done many other things such as disappeared from sight and found herself back home when she was scared.  
  
Although Lily was a truly amazing person she only ever wished for one thing, her father. Lily's father died before she was born and Lily always felt as though something huge was missing from her life.  
  
'Lily' called Violet 'It's time for breakfast, come downstairs.'  
  
Lily pushed back her bed covers and headed downstairs. On the way down she saw Ben the butler was instructing the maids on the daily events. She entered the breakfast room and saw an entire spread of food. Lily said good morning to her mother and sister and sat down opposite Petunia and began to eat.  
  
'Lily' Lily looked up at her mother. 'Today you are going to London to get your summer wardrobe and a dress for the ball' Petunia had already got her dress the week before but since Lily went to boarding school she had only come home the day before. Petunia had picked a horrid gold dress, which she loved. Petunia was 15 and was not very smart and only interested in one thing, Vernon Dursley.  
  
'Yes mum, who will be going with me?' Lily asked.  
  
'Zara and Crystal.' Her mother replied. They were the family personal shoppers who Lily adored since they knew all the latest fashion tips and best places to shop. They always took Lily to the movies after a long shopping spree, which Lily loved.  
  
'Yes mum, I will go get ready now.' Lily smiled at her mother and sister and left the table. She headed to her bedroom to get changed. Once she was showered she dressed. She wore a short tartan pleated skirt and white ¾ shirt she also wore black strappy sandals and wore her hair down. She sat in her window chair and gazed across her grounds. She decided to go and walk around the grounds before she had to leave.  
  
At midday Zara and Crystal turned up in her mothers spare Blue BMW convertible. She got in the car and drove out of the manor gates. As she was driving down the street she saw her neighbour's son who had dark black messy hair and glasses and in Lily's opinion the most entrancing blue eyes and his very annoying friend who had dark black hair and a very cheeky grin. They waved to Lily who just smiled back.  
  
When they got to Oxford Street they began shopping, they first went to Chloe where Lily bought lots of clothes. They then went to Harrods where Lily was getting her dress from, she knew the dress fitter very well as she often came to get dresses for all the balls and dinners that she had to attend. The dress fitter would always comment on Lily's petit figure and how beautiful she was. The dress fitter eventually came out of the alterations room after having to make the dress slightly smaller. Lily placed the dress on and came out to show Zara and Crystal. As she stepped out of the changing room into the modelling room the room fell silent she looked in the mirror and was amazed. She wore a long blue dress with silver embroidery on the sleeves were very wide like bells and the dress was hourglass shaped. She was stunning. Zara and Crystal quickly said,  
  
'We will take it, its perfect.'  
  
Once they paid for the dress and other accessories they left to go to the cinema and then headed home. Lily was utterly exhausted so fell to sleep as soon as she got home.  
  
Please Review and Comment. :) 


End file.
